The Listener - Of One Mind
by the s33r
Summary: Whilst on a seemingly routine case Toby meets Emi Tompkins, a young telepath who teaches him that his own gift is more than what it seems. But their meeting ignites a conflict that Toby isn't ready for, which will affect everyone they hold dear.


**THE LISTENER**

**"OF ONE MIND"**

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_This is a crossover fanfic based on CTV's "The Listener" and my novel "Kindred". The story will feature main and supporting characters from both series._**

**_I do not own "The Listener" or it's characters, as they are properties of CTV. I do, however own all character related to "Kindred" and "The Kindred Universe"._**

_SYNOPSIS_

_The story revolves around Emi Tompkins, a telepath and her search for Toby Logan after she discovers that he is just like her. Upon their meeting certain events unfold that threaten their lives and those of whom they love._

**NOT JUST A DREAM**

When it happened it wasn't as it had been so many times before. This time around what Emi Tompkins had seen in the vision was so ridiculously concrete that there was no denying it. The images of the man kept replaying through her mind as the blonde clutched tightly onto her coffee mug. She did her best stop the flow but the images continued to repeat themselves. Emi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself when she felt a strong, soothing presence come upon her.

She looked up from the coffee mug and turned around to see Phoenix Arington slowly approaching her "I could hear you tossing and turning last night. I guess everything's not okay?!"

"I guess that my actions clouded my feelings" she shrugged with a small smile.

"I dunno. Why don't you tell me what was happening so we can evaluate" he said.

"You're the empath Phoenix, why don't you just find out for yourself. I'm sure you must've felt something" Emi replied.

Phoenix kissed her forehead affectionately as he hugged her "You know that I can't hijack your dreams like. It's not part of my skill set."

"Well sometimes I wish it was" Emi said as Phoenix rounded the counter.

Even after so being together for so long and having grown so much in their abilities they were still discovering the things the could and couldn't do, which reminded them that a big part of them was still human. And that was a comforting thought.

"So what happened in this vision or dream...or whatever it was?" Phoenix asked, taking a seat on the other side of the counter.

Emi closed her eyes briefly and the scenes came rushing back but this time she was able to control them a lot better. Sometimes being close to Phoenix helped her to stabilize the mental onslaught she'd receive. "I was on the sidewalk minding my own business when I heard some gunshots going off. Then all of a sudden this guy with a gun came bursting out of a bear by building and he was being chased by a woman with short blonde hair and a guy with short, brown hair and piercing blue eyes" Emi explained.

The image of the man's face slowed down and remained still in her mind for a short while as she studied the image that she saw. There was something about him that caught her attention, something that she was sure only she could know. Phoenix waved a hand in front of her face and Emi blinked back into existence "What else happened?"

Emi cleared her throat as the scenes continued in her mind "I uh...I then saw the same two people sitting in some kind of interrogation room..."

"Like at a police station?" Phoenix asked.

"Well kinda. But they didn't work for the normal police" she said. Emi always had a funny way of explaining things like that and Phoenix always found it to be one of the cutest qualities about her. An image flashed through her mind and she saw a badge. "They worked for a place called the IIB" she said, frowning slightly.

Phoenix reciprocated her expression, his eyes trembling slightly as his own pensive nature took hold "What else did you see?"

"They were interrogating the guy who had been shooting at him. It looked like he was a suspect in a case or something. Everything seemed normal, they asked him questions relating to the case, which he didn't answer. But then the lady threatened him and when he started talking the guy with the blue eyes almost went into a trance" she said.

That was when Phoenix became even more skeptical "A trance?"

Emi nodded "And what makes this even weirder was that I could see everything he could, but somehow I could understand it better then he did."

Using his own unique abilities Phoenix could feel Emi's heart beginning to race with anticipation. He could read her motives loud and clear and he knew what she felt she needed to do. Her emotions and feelings were literally screaming at him.

"So you think this guy is like us?"

Emi nodded again "I don't just think so, I know. It's been the strongest thing I've ever felt for another psionic. Stronger than when we met Adelene and Manny."

The memory of their meeting with Manny and Adelene came to Phoenix's mind and he remembered exactly how he and Emi had felt when meeting the time manipulator and his gravity-altering girlfriend. At first they had been quite untrusting of the duo. But as time progressed and various situations unfolded it was evident that Manny and Adelene were there to help them and not harm them.

He sighed as the memory faded and he looked upon his gorgeous blue-eyed lover. Her gaze was a mixture of excitement and apprehension. It had been quite a while since they had connected with another psionic. Normally they would find their kind hiding in plain sight or completely hidden from the world. Never had they actually discovered anyone who used their abilities for the authorities.

Phoenix reached over and placed his hands over Emi's which she quickly accepted "What is it about this guy that's pushing you to go meet him? Is it that you just need the connection with someone who has the same powers as you or is it something else?"

Emi gazed lovingly into the native American's soulful brown eyes and ran a finger through his long, dark hair "Human...psionic connection is one part of it. But the other part is a little different."

Phoenix instantly felt an emotional spike, in fact he could smell and it smelt like fear. But not fear for Emi's sake "What is it? What's the _other_ part?" He asked.

Emi swallowed hard as images of danger entered her mind at an alarming rate. She snapped her eyes shut, causing Phoenix to come to her aid promptly.

"Emi...Emi what is it? What did you see?" He asked.

"Phoenix we need to help him. This case he's working on, it could expose him and end up getting him killed" Emi said in haste.

Phoenix leaned in closer, taking her face in his hand "_Who_ is he Emi?"

Emi's lips trembled as she looked Phoenix dead in the face "His name is Toby Logan...and he's a telepath."


End file.
